


Aliens, Monsters, & Ghosts, Oh My!

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Camping, Gen, Hijinks, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes camping. Craziness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens, Monsters, & Ghosts, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> this is made out of boredom and a random thought.  
> like idek, don't ask

"ALIENS!!" Dave squealed as he pointed up at the sky. He quickly moved to Ray and clung to him. "SAVE ME BIG BROTHER."

"Dave-"

"THEYRE GONNA PROBE ME!!"

"Dave-"

"IM TOO PRETTY TO BE PROBED!!!!"

"DAVE!"

"What?"

"It's a shooting star." Ray spoke up, glaring at his younger brother.

Dave blinked, smiling faintly as he slowly let go of his brother. He chuckled weakly, quickly changing his expression. "Pfft, I knew that."

"Sure" Pete spoke up from where he sat, smirking as he had witnessed the whole event. He sat calmly on a rather large log by the fire, roasting a marshmallow. Mick sat beside him, frowning upon Dave's actions. Well, to be honest, he actually frowned upon Dave in general.

Dave, on the other hand, huffed at Pete in embarrassment.

"At least it wasn't an actual alien..." Dave muttered mostly to himself, getting a look from all three of his band mates. He slumped forward, carrying himself over to the log and took a seat by Pete. Ray shook his head with a chuckle, making his way to the van.

"Pete." Dave suddenly whispered.

"What?" Pete mindlessly said as he pulled his stick from the fire.

"You think bigfoot might be out here?" Before he was able to pull the marshmallow fully from the stick, all Pete could do was stare blankly at Dave. Dave stared back with WAY too much seriousness.

A moment later, Pete was smearing the remnants of marshmallow on Dave's nose.

"I don't know you." Pete muttered, turning back around to place another marshmallow on his stick.

"RAY!!!" Dave whined loudly, whimpering as he tried to wipe the stickiness from his nose. But all he accomplished was spreading the marshmallow from his nose to his hands and nearly all over his face.

"What is this time? A ghost?" Ray spoke up as he came back from the van with a gold up chair in hand. He finally caught sight of his sticky brother.

"What the hell did you do, Mick?!" Ray looked to the drummer.

"It wasn't me this time!!" Mick frowned deeply, crossing his arms dramatically. "Damn."

"Pete?!" Pete merely smirked, staring at the fire as he twirled his stick.

Dave quickly got up, running to his brother and hugging him. He placed his face on Rays, whimpering.

"DAVE GET YOUR STICKY ASS FACE OFF OF ME." Ray shoved him to the ground, wiping at his cheek. "Ugh. Gross..."

Dave looked up from the ground to his brother, having a look of hurt. Then suddenly Ray watched as Dave quickly dashed into the forest.

"Dave get back here!" Ray yelled, sighing.

"Good riddance." Mick muttered, getting a glare from Ray. Ray stared at Mick as he slowly began to smirk. "Thanks for volunteering."

"For what?" Mick skeptically looked at the man. "To find Dave."

* * *

 

 "Goddamn Davies brothers." Mick hissed to himself, kicking at whatever came into his path. "I knew I shouldn't have joined this gay ass band."

It was kinda chilly out in the forest. Mick soon was hugging himself, glancing from left to right to see if he could catch glance of the guitarist.

"Dave, where ever the hell you are, show yourself!" He yelled, slowly getting annoyed. He then suddenly heard a ruffling near a large bush.

"Dave?" The bush rustled once again. "I'm not playing around! I wanna get back around the fire."

Suddenly the rustling got wild. Milk eyed the bush, feeling slightly frightened, but soon let out a sigh of relief as a bunny hopped out.

"Wish I could take you back and teach you guitar and leave Dave's dumb ass out here." Mick muttered, sighing as he continued his search.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Mick found guitarist staring cautiously out at the lake.

"Dammit, Dave, Where've you been??"

"Shh-"

"What?"

"Shh-"

"Did you just shush me??"

"Shh!"

"Oh hell no-"

"SHUT UP." Mick blinked, tilting his head as he slowly neared him.

He looked where Dave was looking and caught glimpse of something that dropped his jaw. A green glowing cylinder floated over the lake. Mick looked at Dave who looked at him with a Told-You-So expression.

* * *

 

 

"And then- and then it zoomed off with the speed of light!!" Mick yelled, flailing his arms.

"Not you too..." Ray placed his face in his hands.

"But but-"

"Now you know how I feel." Dave patted the drummers back who grumbled to himself.


End file.
